Slave Driver
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Year: 1973 * Length: 2:54 * Musical key: B minor (live A minor) * Recorded at: Dynamic Sound Studios, Harry J. Studios & Randy's Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Island Studios, London, UK * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocals, acoustic guitar ** Peter Tosh, vocals, lead guitar ** Bunny Wailer, vocals, congas, bongos ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, piano, keyboards ** Winston Wright, keyboards ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion * Period of performances: 1973 -??? Live performances * 1973-05-01: Top Gear, BBC Studios, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-05-24: Paris Theatre, London, Greater London (ENG) * 1973-05-27: Sundown, Edmonton, Hitchin, Herts (ENG) * 1973-07-11: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1973-10-31: Record Plant Studios, Sausalito, CA (USA) * 1973-11-27: Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, West Yorkshire (ENG) * 1974-05-28: Carib Theatre, Kingston, Kingston Parish (JAM) * 1975-06-08: Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1975-06-10: Quiet Knight Club, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1975-06-16: Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH (USA) * 1975-06-18: Schaefer Music Festival, Central Park, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-21: Manhattan Center, New York City, NY (USA) * 1975-06-27: Paul's Mall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1978-06-08 (early): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1979-07-21: Amandla Festival, Harvard Stadium, Cambridge, MA (USA) Rehearsal performances * 1973-10-24 Capitol Studios Rehearsal: Capitol Studios, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia * although the official title is "Slave Driver", the song is also known as "Catch A Fire" and therefore as title track of the Catch A Fire album. * in the late 1970's Dennis Brown had a hit with his version if this song Translations German / Deutsch Sklaventreiber :Uh-uh-u-uh. U-u-uh! U-u-uh. :Sklaventreiber, das Blatt hat sich gewandt; (fange Feuer) :Fange Feuer, damit du brennen kannst, jetzt. (Fange Feuer) :Sklaventreiber, das Blatt hat sich gewandt; (fange Feuer) :Fange Feuer: du wirst brennen. (Fange Feuer) :Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Knall einer Peitsche höre, :gerinnt mein Blut. :Ich erinnere mich an das Sklavenschiff, :wie sie die wahren Seelen brutalisierten. :Heute sagen sie, dass wir frei sind, :nur um in Armut gefesselt zu sein. :Guter Gott, ich denke, es ist Ungebildetheit; :es ist nur eine Maschine, die Geld macht. :Sklaventreiber, das Blatt hat sich gewandt, ihr alle. Ah! :Sklaventreiber, ah! Das Blatt hat sich gewandt, Baby, jetzt; (fange Feuer) :Fange Feuer, damit du brennen kannst, jetzt. (Fange Feuer) :Sklaventreiber, das Blatt hat sich gewandt, ihr alle; (fange Feuer) :Fange Feuer: damit du brennen kannst, jetzt. (Fange Feuer) :Jedes Mal, wenn ich den Knall einer Peitsche höre, :gerinnt mein Blut. :Ich erinnere mich an das Sklavenschiff, :wie sie die wahren Seelen brutalisierten. :O Gott, hab Erbarmen mit unseren Seelen! :Oh, Sklaventreiber, das Blatt hat sich gewandt, ihr alle; (fange Feuer) :Fange Feuer, damit du brennen kannst. (Fange Feuer) :Sklaventreiber, das Blatt hat sich gewandt, ihr alle; (fange Feuer) :Fange Feuer... External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Slave Driver" Category:Bob Marley songs